The invention relates to a belt buckle feeder.
Belt buckle feeders serve for designing the buckling and unbuckling more conveniently for a vehicle occupant by moving the belt buckle into a comfort position which can be easily reached by the vehicle occupant. After inserting the plug-in tongue the belt buckle is lowered from the comfort position into a home position again where it remains during traveling. Before unbuckling, the belt buckle can be lifted into the comfort position again.
From DE 10 2004 017 457 A1, for example, a belt buckle feeder comprising a spindle drive is known in which an electric motor makes a spindle rotate, thus causing a spindle nut coupled to the belt buckle via a steel rope to be displaced on the spindle.